justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Public Transportation in Panau
This article is about the public transportation in Just Cause 2. .]] Description Panau, just like all real nations, has its system of public transportation. It includes taxis, buses and ships. The public transportation vehicles seem to belong to several different companies. Public transport gains extra income by having advertisement posters on some of their vehicles. The most common advertisements are for Chameleon Ice and the Mile High Club. Buses The system of bus stops covers every civilian road in Panau. These bus stops can be seen most often in urban areas and highways. A modern coach-type long distance bus is used in urban areas and highways and older buses are used in the countryside. An even more rural-looking buses are used in the frontier lands. These buses can also be used as tourbuses, most of them are rural buses. Sometimes you will get special remarks when driving a bus, such as, 'hey you crazy busdriver'. *Vanderbildt LeisureLiner - Coach-type long distance tourist bus. *Dinggong 134D - 1950's bus. *Dinggong 268D - 1950's double decker bus. *Niseco Coastal D22 - A truck that's had its rear converted for passenger transport. *Chevalier Liner SB - A pick-up type car that's had its rear converted for passenger transport. Taxies If you need the taxi the phone number is 1191-4444. The Panauan Taxi Service cab drivers don't do anything for Rico or anyone else, they just spawn randomly in traffic and drive aimlessly as the rest of the civilian AI do. The 3 vehicles used by the service are the Sakura Aquila Forte, the Tuk-Tuk Rickshaw and the Tuk-Tuk Laa. They're never seen carrying any passengers. Unrealistically (but just like all other civilian vehicles in the game), when you get in the passenger seat of a Sakura Aquila City, the driver will always bail and run away. This is surely because of how dangerous Rico looks in his black ops outfit with all of his weapons and equipment. In one of the early Just Cause 2 vertical slice previews, Rico can be seen for a few moments riding in a four-door version of the Sakura Aquila Forte with a man with a yellow cap driving the car. This could mean that Rico could take taxis in the alpha version of the game. (Link to youtube needed) Boats There are other boats that look like they could be used for public transport, but they are believed to be privately owned. *Zhejiang 6903 - Vehicle ferry. *Pattani Gluay Touring. Trivia *In Just Cause (1), the player can enter the front passenger seat of any civilian vehicle and use it as a free taxi. See slso Vehicle seating. *Certain Modifications will prevent the civilians from bailing from their vehicles when Rico enters the passenger seat. This lets you ride around Panau, just like in San Esperito. *In Just Cause 2 Multiplayer, you can ride in the back seats of both the Sakura Aquila City and both Tuk-Tuks. *There's a Just Cause 2 Multiplayer faction based on this taxi service. Link to their Steam group. *The "Smoke Monster" on Hantu Island will follow you anywhere. If you get into a Tuk-Tuk, he'll use one of the back seats. This proves that those seats were originally meant to be used, but usable public transport was cut from the game. Category:Content Category:Public Transport Category:Companies